Pasti Bisa !
by JokerOfNight
Summary: setiap orang pasti pernah kan merasakan cinta ? nah siapa yang menduga cinta nya itu berawal di sebuah dapur besar di Sunagakure…Love…Love…ohhh *nari" gaje* XD


Haloo semua.. ini fanfict gaje saya di sini.. hahaha *dilempar*, ini sih sebenarnya permintaan temen saya,dia minta di buatkan fanfict ini.. capek butuh waktu 4 jam buat nih fanfict*curhat* XD

tapi gak maslah, semoga kalian suka dengan Fanfict buatan saya yang gaje,garing,ngaco,payah n bla-bla-bla..*halah bahasanya* XD

YOSHH ! kita mulai aje deh cekidoot ! XDD

Disclamare: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Warning: gaje, abal, ooc, typo, mist typo, alur gak jelas dan sebangsanya (karna ini fanfict payah) XD

Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuHina, SasuSaku

.

.

.

Summary : Setiap orang pasti pernah kan merasakan cinta ? nah siapa yang menduga cinta nya itu berawal di sebuah dapur besar di Sunagakure…Love…Love…ohhh *nari" gaje* XD

Pemain : Sakura H. & Sasori A.

CHAPTER 1 ! XD

.

.

"Sakuraaa !'' teriak seseorang dari tanpa basa basi sakura melihat kearah suara itu berasal dan dia melihat sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.

'kau serius akan bilang begitu ?'' tanya ino

"yah jangan halangi aku" jawab sakura

" siapa sich yang mau menghalangi,aku juga akan buat hal sama denganmu"

" Hm...*tersenyum* ayoo '' mereka berdua terus berjalan

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

"Oke kita Istirahat." ucap seseorang melainkan dia adlah seorang chef.

"Haaahhhh….Capeeknyaaa…." teriak lee sambil tiduran di teras gedung

"kau ini suara mu itu terlalu besar" cetus seseorang

"hehehe maafkan aku,neji" jawab lee yang garuk" kplanya

"tapi emang benar,menjadi seorang koki lebih mererepotkan kebanding memakannya" cetus seseorang yang suka bilang TROUBLESOME yah Shikamaru Nara

"aku setujuh denganmu shikamaru," cetus Naruto yang meminum coklat hangat kalengan.

"sudah lah,kita sudah datang gak usah di komentar juga" jawab Sasuke Uchiha

"lagi pula kita juga bisa makan,nginap gratis kan?" cetus chouji yang makan kripik kentang

"ah..kau ini pikiranmu cuman makanan saja..dasar…geee.." kiba langsung menutup mulutnya

"kau ini Kiba bisa diam tidak" cetus shino yang menatapnya tajam

"haah..aku rindu ibuku" Naruto berbicara

"kau seperti anak kecil saja Naruto,ckckc" tawa seorang kiba

"memangnya kenapa ? kau saja pasti merindukan orang tuamu juga kan ? udh lebih dari 4 tahun kita sekolah di iwagakure,kita cuman bisa mengirim e-mail,surat dan juga telvonan " cetus Naruto yang mulai jengkel !

"yah jujur saja aku rindu ibu ku'" jawab shikamaru yang tiduran sambil menatap langit

secara serentak mereka menyebutkan hal yang sama "aku juga sama". Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

-tok tok- sakura mengetuk pintu,

yahh silahkan masuk ! teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Sakura dan Ino langsung masuk dan mereka berdiri di hadapan bos mereka yang sombong,dan juga mata duitan itu !

"BOS ! KAMI BERHENTI ! teriak Ino dan sakura bersamaan

"kenapa tiba-tiba kalian datang dan minta berhenti huh ? tanya boss yang sedang menghitung penghasilan hari ini.

" kami capek masih berkerja dengan orang tua yang koruptor,menjijikan,belaguk seperti kau" teriak sakura yang menjatuhkan topi kokinya !

" yah terserah kau saja,tapi jangan menyesal ya nona koki" tertawa

"kami tidak akan menyesal ! Ino mulai ngomong

" Tch,ayo ino kita bereskan barang kita dan kembali ke konoha'' sakura dan ino berjalan ke pintu dan menutupnya dengan yah..lumayan berdengung di telinga sura hantaman pintu itu.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Naruto yang sejak tadi meminum coklat hangat kalengan melihat sesorang datang dengan lari" ke arah mereka yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hi…hinata chaan" sambil mendatangi Hinata yang ngos-ngosan

"kamu kenapa Hina ?" tanya neji

"hah..hah..a..ku.." hinata masih ngos-ngosan

"nih..coklat panas minumlah" Naruto membagi coklatnya

" Heyy ! jangan beri bekas mu dengan adikku" teriak Neji yang langsung ngambil pemberian Naruto.

" ahaha maaf,nih yang baru" ngasih Kalengan yang baru dia keluarkan dari mesin minuman

"glek-glek-"

"sekarang ceritalah" Shikamaru

" um..begini sakura-chan dan juga ino-san,mereka mendatangi bos untuk umm" hinata agak ragu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kenapa dengan mereka ?" tanya lee yang penasaran

"mereka meminta mengundurkan diri dari sekolah memasak iwagakure ini" cetus seseorang dari blakang.

Mereka semua melirik ke belakang dan mereka mendapatkan sesosok wanita yang memegang spatula di tangan kanannya,yah dialah TENTEN.

"Tenten-sama" kaget Hinata

"hahh..maksudmu apa tenten ?" tanya lee

" kami koki cewek memutuskan untuk berhenti dan kembali ke konoha" cetus Tenten

" kalau begitu aku ikut !" teriak Naruto

" aku ikut kau Naruto-kun" ucap Lee

" aku juga" mereka sama-sam menyebutkannya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

"sudah tidak ada yang ketingglan ?" ino menyankan dengan sakura yang membuka baju kokinya

"yah..sudah semua bagaimana denganmu ?" sakura ngomong tampa melirik ke ino

"sudah juga,oke ayo" ino mengangkat tas koper yang berisi barang2nya

Baru mau melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan,mereka melihat semua para koki berdiri di depan mereka "tunggu kami sebentar" cetus naruto

"eh"ino hanya bisa bilang begitu,sedangkan sakura hanya melongo gak karuan..

"jangan begitu,kami pun juga sama kami akan pulang ke konohagakure" Shikamaru yang tersenyum ke arah Ino,dan membuat Ino sweatdrop karna gaya kerennya itu..

Sakura dan ino langsung sweatdrop melihat shikamaru yang sok keren begitu, tapi emang nyatanya si rambut nanas itu memeng keren…pantas saja dulu para gadis di SMA Konoha menyerangnya, rombongan Naruto memang terkenal sebagai PRINCE ! XD

"oke,semua sudah tak ada yang tertinggal kalian siap, kita akan langsung ke bandara menuju konoha ! yey !" teriak Naruto girang

"yaa" jawab mereka serentak

.

.

.

Okee bersambung..**  
><strong>maaf kan saya ya,saya emang terlalu pendek membuat fanfict yang satu ini, *membungkuk berkali-kali*

Kita akan lihat kelanjutannya di episode selanjutnya.. harap bersabar..

Dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita saya yang ini.. hehehe *nyengir ala Naruto*


End file.
